Study Hour
by Houndog5383
Summary: Draco needs help, Hermione want to be the one to help him. What happens when you stick a hot Draco Malfoy and a beautiful Hermione Granger in a room together for at least an hour every day? What then happens when she goes to...THE MALFOY MANOR!
1. Chapter 1: Draco Needs help

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay after class," Professor Vector requested when passing back tests for arithmetic.

"Yes sir," Malfoy said glumly looking at his failing test score. He wanted to excel, he really did, but he just couldn't seem to get the whole numbers thing.

He had dreams. He wanted to be famous and useful. He wanted people to look up to him and respect him in almost a fearing way. He wanted many things, but how could he get that when he was failing with numbers? No one would treat him with respect then. How could people respect someone who can't balance his own bank account? Some one who can't work with numbers in a way others could do in their sleep. He sighed as he put down his paper on his desk and waited for the end of class. He didn't have to wait long. The bell rang and everyone rushed to the door. Every one except Malfoy and Granger. Malfoy slowly packed up what he didn't bother to before. He was slow to put things away, not wanting Granger to see that she beat him in yet another subject.

This year Granger had found particular pleasure in poking fun at his faults. Though her faults were becoming less and less. Her bushy mane was more this waves then frizz, and her buck teeth were gone thanks to him. Even though the robes were concealing, he could see a slight shape of a figure through them. She wasn't, of course, the stick thin body that all the models are representing now, but she had nice full curves. She actually looked rather breath taking in a certain way.

He shook his head to rid him of his thoughts and walked up to the front of the room to talk with the professor.

"Ms. Granger, please wait in my office, we will finish this discussion there," the professor said as he saw Malfoy walking toward them. She nodded and turned around, almost colliding with Malfoy.

"Erm, excuse me," she said as she brushed past him. He, strangley enough, moved aside as she passed. If there was one thing taught in the Malfoy household, it was manners. One thing was to always treat a lady with respect. His mother like using the quote "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

"You wanted to see me professor?" Malfoy asked as he stopped at the desk.

"Yes, yes, come with me," said Vector as he grabbed his stuff and headed in the general direction of his office. " I was wondering if, assuming you want to pass this class, you would like a little after class help. I assure I will not tell anybody. I know how delicate the Malfoy pride is, and don't want the wrath of it upon me."

"Ummm…sure?" Malfoy said following his teacher. " Will you be tutoring me?"

"Ah, no," said the professor, slowing down a little. " Actually, I was wondering if you would consider Hermione Granger as your tutor." The old teacher scratched his grizzled, short salt and pepper beard. He re adjusted his square reading glasses as he waited for Malfoy's reply.

Malfoy was shocked. He didn't even want to be in the same class as her, but some how he had managed that with three of his classes, and he certainly wouldn't want her to teach him!

"Mr. Malfoy, if I can say so my self, she is a wonderful tutor. She hat tutored many students before, and all of them are passing with flying colors." Vector now opened the door to the office. " Surely you can put your differences aside and word together?"

"No," was Malfoy's curt reply. She was standing there. She was looking at him.

Ew

"Fine," said Hermione in a huff. She stormed out past Malfoy, leaving in her wake the smell of rain. As he watched her walk to the far side of the class room, toward the door, he saw his grades falling. He saw his father speaking to him. " You lousy excuse for a son! You let HER stand in your way! How could you?"

"Hermione!" he said, not really realizing he called her by her first name. "I'm-I'm-I'm sorry. Tutor me?" he asked his face starting to go pink with shame for begging to a mud blood.


	2. Chapter 2: His Test

"Ok, answer the problem," Hermione said pointing to the paper. They were sitting in a small room behind a portrait in the library.

"Uh," Malfoy muttered, confused.

"Do you even know what we're doing?" asked Hermione.

"Not…really…" Malfoy admitted.

"Ok…what don't you get?" asked Hermione with tried patience.

"None of it. Can we start with the stuff we learned at the start of the quarter?" Malfoy asked.

"MALFOY!" Hermione almost screamed. " Why didn't you come in for help before then?"

"Pride," he replied simply. Hermione sighed heavily and started to help him.

Slowly, week after week Malfoy was getting better. He was catching up. About an hour after classes every day, except on the weekends, boosted his self confidence. He started feeling like he wasn't a worthless slug any more. He even started to smile a little. Hermione was glad of this. She felt so happy that she could make this difference in a person. She was elated when he brought her his first test he had taken since she had started helping him.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled as he stumbled into the room.

"What?" she asked, spooked.

" I did it! I did it. I passed!" He slammed his test on the desk in front of her and couldn't help but do the happy-happy-joy-joy dance.

"That's great Draco, that's truly great!" she exclaimed as she stood up from her char, still looking at the test.

"YES!" said Malfoy, taking her by then hands and spinning her around the room with him. He paused for a second as if a light just came on in his head. "YOU did it, didn't you?" was the only warning before she was pulled into a bear hug by none other then Draco Malfoy.

" You're welcome?" was the muffled string of words then came somewhere from his shoulder. He suddenly broke apart, feeling very sheepish. Though they had grown close over the past month or so, they weren't THAT close! "Well then Draco, shall we get started?" she asked moving to the table and sitting down.

"Wha-what did you call me?"

"Draco?"

"Well then _Hermione_, what shall we do with our free time since I know everything so far?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

That night they spent a great time together. They mostly talked, but of course, they couldn't help but fight. Later they would be seen wrestling over such trivial stuff as who got witch seat. It was getting colder and Draco and demanded that he get the one closest one to the fire. Hermione claimed that she had ALWAYS sat in that seat, and that it was hers. He told her to prove it, and as it turned out, and had etched her initials into the chair. One day he came early and switched the chairs. Hermione had literally pushed him out of his chair and pounced on him. She grabbed the front of his robes, and he had grabbed her shoulders. The rolled around a bit before slowing to a stop.

She was panting heavily from the rolling around on the floor. She was now pinned under his, and had no more energy to roll him over again. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she gulped for air.

Draco was tired too, but he was an athlete, he was used to this stuff. He had her pinned to the ground as he watched her close her eyes and breathe heavily. He quickly snapped his eyes shut. She had looked so beautiful.

"Are you ok Draco?" she asked when she saw his eyes squeezed shut.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"Look at me," she said laying one hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to her worried one. " All right?" she asked.

"No," he said. He was overcome by her beauty. She was breathtaking in the firelight. The way the shadows played across the planes and angles of her face was amazing to watch as it kept constantly changing. He lowered his head a bit into her hand. It was soft and warm. She unconsciously rubbed her thumb across his light pink lips. She had heard some girls talk about kissing, but she had never actually done it herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry, but it's the last one!

Draco looked at her soft pink lips. They looked so….so….appetizing. He glanced back up into her yes and saw she was looking at his lips as well. _So, the feeling is mutual_, he thought as he brought his mouth down on hers.

-+-+-+-+

Hermione thought she was going to have a heart attack! She was kissing, DRACO MALFOY! The boy whom she had been abused by for who knows how long! She hated him! SHE HATED HIM!

At least that is what she kept telling herself. His lips on hers blew all the thoughts about hating him out the figurative window. The kiss was tender and loving, witch Hermione thought that was something Malfoy could never do. She snapped her eyes back open when he felt her tongue run across her bottom lip. The kiss deepened until they had to break for air. Malfoy then stood up, helping her get up in the process.

Though Mr. Malfoy was doing fin with his grades, and that little incident happened, their classes went on as normal. Instead of teaching him just math, she taught him other stuff. The thing that surprised her most was that he was especially interested in muggles. Who would have thought a Malfoy to be very interested in…muggles? But Hermione was an expert, so she told him all he wanted to know.

But now she thought of him as a friend, not just a mere study partner. Maybe…he was even more then just a friend. Who knows? It might blossom into something more. She hoped she would never have to tell Harry or Ron, she could just see what they would say.

"You really are fraternizing with the enemy aren't you!" he would yell, getting in her face, his face flushed to the red, red roots of his hair. He would then stalk away, vowing never to talk to her again. Harry would then walk up to her. His face would be dark and foreboding.

"I'm so disappointed," he would simply say and walk away after Ron, saying the same vow.

She shuddered to think about it like that.

"Are you ok," asked Draco as he saw her shiver.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," she said brushing it off with a wave of her hand.

A/N: Ok, so sorry about this, but what can I say, I got bored. I no longer have the motivation to finish it. I had planned that she was 'hired' for lack of a better term to go to the Malfoy Manor to keep Draco on top of his studies during the Christmas break, and the line I specifically wanted to put in there is when Luscious was talking to her for him to say. " You think you're a good influence on him." Then she would studded because she would be humble and not gloat. " Well, you have," etc…


	4. Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor Invite

A/N: Ok, I decided to keep going, I don't know for how much longer, but I have another (better) one that is being written!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week before spring break Hermione was having breakfast in her room, preparing to go to class when she heard a knock at the window. She went over to see a rather large eagle waiting for her to open the window. When she did open it, the bird flew in and landed on her stuff. Hermione went over to the bird as it stretched out it's leg for her to take the message. She unraveled the roll of paper from the birds leg. As she read the note, she heard Draco come into the head room too, for he was and boy, and she head girl.

Dear Ms. Granger,

We would like to thank you for helping our son in his math. Regretfully, his other tutors have been unsuccessful in that area. To keep him on top of his studies, I would like for you to come to the Manor for the second week of Christmas Break. We will arrange for you to get back to Hogwarts. Please consider our request. We would be grateful if you came.

Sincerely,

Lucious and Narssica Malfoy.

"What's that Hermione?" asked Draco as he came up to see what she was reading.

"Oh nothing," she said pushing it into her pocket. She looked at the eagle who was looking at her expectantly.

"Give him food," said Draco, " I should know, he's my dad's bird. Why is my dad sending you letters, Hermione?" he said stepping closer to her.

"If your dad hasn't told you then I'm guessing that I shouldn't tell you either," said Hermione bravely. Draco was now standing over her, trying to intimidate her. The thing was that her dad, Paul, was taller then Draco, so height didn't bother her much, living around someone who was about 6' 4".

"Tell me," Draco said grabbing her arms and pushing her against the wall.

"Would you kindly step away from me Malfoy?" she asked, her voice going cold.

"So are we back to surnames Granger?"

"Malfoy, this is your last warnin-"

" Can it Granger, unless you tell me what that note was about!" Hermione grabbed his elbows and kneed him in the groin. Draco doubled over and let go of Hermione, thought she was still holding onto his elbows she took a few steps to her right and dragged him over her desk table next to her, sweeping all of her stuff off. He was now laying on the desk, stomach down. In one quick movement, she jumped up and sat on his back.

"Too many girls forget they have legs and or feet when they are fighting, Malfoy. Next time you try and tangle with me remember that I am not week and defenseless." Hermione made sure he heard her then picked up her stuff and went to her room, letting the bird out the window on her way out.


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect Timing

A/N: I know that the last chapter was kinda random…since when did Draco's father care about him like that? Especially enough to bring a MUDBLOOD to his house. Well….it's a plot point, so DEAL! 

Also, thank you fir the reviews, it makes me all happy on the inside:D!!!! Now, I have an other fan fic in the making. It's about Draco/Hermione ( DUH!) but there is something about Hermione's past that she didn't even know that draws them together. So…I don't really like putting stuff on unless I KNOW I'm gonna finish it because I don't like stopping half way through. 

So…Yeah…it's awesome, I'm already on chapter…4? I think… I dunno… I think it's really fun with a great plot twist. MOST of my friends are hooked, so that's always good! 

BTW! FYI! I'm leaving for a week soon, so don't expect any updates. I will keep writing the one that isn't published, but I can't really write this one because we go camping. I don't have a computer up there. My mom won't even allow cell phones ( if I had one). But it will be fun! School is out soon, so after that I should be writing more, though this isn't suppose to be uber long…I hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't talk to Draco the rest of the week after their little "incident". She was still mad at him, and he was still holding a grudge against him for trying to force her to do anything. He should know that she was an independent woman and didn't just SUBMIT! Maybe she shouldn't have said it with a snippy tone…but his father didn't tell him, why should she?

"Have a great break 'Mione," said Ron hugging her good-bye.

"I will, thanks Ronald. Have a great Christmas, keep Harry out of trouble."

"I'm standing right here!" Harry declared rolling his eyes at her.

"I'll miss you too Harry," said Hermione giving him a hug. She turned to walk away when Harry pulled her back by the arm to hug her again.

"Careful 'Mione, Malfoy has been looking at you odd since you gave Ron a hug. Make sure you don't go near him. He's a bad egg." She patted him on the shoulder and let go. She wanted to tell Harry, but from that it was obvious that he wouldn't understand. She wanted to help. He might be a bad egg, but she knew three different potions to turn a rotten egg fresh again. She wouldn't give up on Malfoy.

"What ever you say Harry," she smiled before she loaded onto the train and left for home. It was a quite ride for the most part. She even got her own compartment! She layed down to rest, but sheep wouldn't come, so she just got comfortable and tried to pass the time with her music. She plugged her headphones in and his 'play'. She laid there listning to her music, thus not hearing the door open and then shut as Malfoy came into her compartment. Her eyes flew open when she felt a hand on her cheek. Malfoy startled when she looked at him, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to remove his hand. She pulled out her headphones and sat up, her hand on his now.

'Malfoy," she started to say, but he held his hand up to her lips, to keep her from speaking.

"Please, let me say this," he asked before sliding his hand off her lips. "I'm sorry I over reacted before, I just wanted too know what was going on. I hope you can tell me sometime, other wise this...friendship, if that's what it's called, won't work if we can't trust eachother." He looked at her, an then stood up and headed for the door.

"Malfoy," came Hermione's voice from next to him. She had stood up right behind him. She grasped his shoulder and turned him around. " Do you trust me?"

"Depends what you're going to do to me Hermione." She brought her want to her temple and he gulped, but didn't move. She pulled out a wispy strand of memory and slowly brought it to his temple, but before touching it, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. His face blanked as his mind went into the memory of when she got the note, and all the thoughts she had when she was reasding it. She especially rellished in the kiss they shared.

"I've always like the tast of you Draco," she said as she slipped out the door behind him, conifident that he would return in a few minutes or so. She went to another compartment and waited for the ride to be over. She would get there about the time Draco would come out of her memory. Perfect timing.


	6. Chapter 6: Mom and Dad

A/N: Sorry about how short the last chapter was. I'll try and make it up with the upcoming chapters. I' going away this week, and by best "idea buddy" is coming with me, so we would plan some AWESOME stuff. I will also keep working on the other uber awesome one. I think it's great so far. I've gotten to chapter…4? Well, I think it will be fun. At the end of this chapter, I'll tell you more about it! 

Draco watcher as she walked up to her. She asked, no told, him to trust her. He did. They had become friends, and trust is a big part of ANY type of relationship. She pulled a memory out of her temple, just like he had seen his father do when working with a pensive. She put in his head. He fought off the fog for a little while trying to see her. She leaned into kiss him. His body wasn't listening to him. He wanted to kiss back. Then he heard her mumble something about the way he tasted before the fog finally overtook him.

He was with her as she red the note. He looked over her shoulder to read what is said. She was coming. To his house! This was great news, especially since his father would never want this, but since it was helping raise his son's level…his mind could be bent with logic. When he finally got out of her memory, he was laying on the floor. The train had stopped, so he must have fallen over when it slowed down. He pushed himself up off the floor and left the train.

One more week, he could hold on that long, couldn't he?

-+-+-+-+-+

"Darling!" Paul called to Hermione.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she ran to him with her arms out.

"Ready for Christmas?" Janet asked Hermione putting an arm over her shoulder and hugged Hermione closer.

"Yeah, I am mum. OH! I forgot to ask you something. I was wondering if I could go…teach… for lack of a better word the week of New Years," Hermione asked, not sure her parents would let her go.

"Why don't we talk about it on the way home?" said Paul, steering Hermione to his sedan.

------------------------------------------

A/N I know this chapter and the last one were short, but I wanted to put in just a LITTLE bit more before I went camping (witch is on the 7th). So…yeah, I hope you like it, and I hope to come back with a kewl new plan for what is going to happen for Christmas and at the Manor. winkwink


	7. Chapter 7:Getting Ready For Christmas

A/N : thank you all for your reviews!

theknightofkonaha :I love it too! .

dracoisthesexiestmanalive : FIRST! I totally agree with your name. HE IS! w! I will try and update often now that I'm home!

cant-keep-up-with-time: to be honest, I didn't come up with much my self. It's a combination of all of my friends, though I usually take their ideas and spin them off for my own enjoyment! Lol

fwah'-ZOMBIE-Murtagh: thank you so much for your review!

Well, as you can tell I'm back from camping. If you want to hear any thing about it, I'll tell some stories about it after this chapter. If you don't want to listen to me rant about it, skip the A/N at the end of this chapter!

Hermione packed her present for Draco in a package and tied it to an owl. She didn't really expect anything from him, but she wanted to be nice this Christmas, she always was. After the owl had flown away toward the Manor she walked out of the room, wishing that she could see Malfoy's face when he opened it. She went back down to her family room and grabbed her mug of hot cocoa. She settled before the fire with a nice thick book. Her mom eventually walked in and set down a rather large box next to Hermione.

Hermione got the hint. She placed her book, and the rest of her cocoa on the floor before helping her mom bring up tree decorations from the basement.

"Mom? Can I go to the Malfoy Manor over New Years? The want me to tutor Draco Malfoy" asked Hermione when she was walking up the steps from the basement with another box of ornaments on her arms. Her mom's steps faltered as she went up ahead of Hermione.

"Dear, think about it. You'll be at a strange boy's house for a whole week. It sounds huge. His parents wouldn't be able to find you if you were doing…things," Jane blushed at the last word.

"Mom…we are talking about MALFOY here. Don't you remember me telling you about him? The prat. The name caller?" Hermione went on to list the many things that was wrong with Draco Malfoy. Her mom counteracted with telling her not to go at all then. Finally pulled out the "In the name of education" card.

"Fine, I don't want to argue any more, not right before Christmas. Go ahead. I know your view on being educated," Jane said with a sigh. Hermione was as stubborn as they come. Hermione finished the tree with her mom and stood back to look at what they had done. Hermione hugged her mom as they both stared at it for a second, before Jane Granger ushered Hermione into the kitchen to make cookies.

Draco sulked around Malfoy Manor for the better part of the week. He didn't know what to get Hermione. He was helping her after all, and there is a spark between then. He could feel it, and he was sure she could feel it too. He knew she felt it in the way she moved near him, the was she talked and responded. A day before Christmas he found the perfect gift. He hurried to the owlery, that was on the top floor of the east wing. He found his eagle, Tsar, and tied the small package to his leg. Before the bird flew off into the dusk. It was late, he knew, but he couldn't think of anything else to give to her. As he watched the bird fly away, regret hit him like a brick wall. He forgot to tie a note on to it! She would obviously figure it was from him, but she wouldn't know what it could do. Not that it was dangerous, but he wanted her to know.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I didn't know what the presents should be. I kept debating with myself about it. But I finally ended up with this. Thank you all again for the reviews! 

Ok, so camping was HORRIABLE for the first night. My friend and I got kicked out of the trailer for the nights because there isn't much room, so we brought a tent. The first day we got up there…it SNOWED! Needless to say, we snuck back into the trailer that night. The rest of the nights were just fine. It warmed up and we were eventually able to stay the night through. 

After that we went 4 wheeling a lot. I love doing it! I also tried to go swimming in a creek, but it was all snow run off, so I froze! . lol.

But it was loads of fun. We saw several moose and their babies! A few deer sprinkled in for good measure and it was a great trip!


End file.
